Heroes of the Leaf: the Next Generation
by Whayne Black
Summary: The next generation of leaf shinobi have come of age and Naruto Uzumaki's along with the son of Sasuke Uchiha scramble to prevent the destruction of the hidden leaf
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1

"Ha! We're finally Chunin Konohamaru sensei, I told you it would be a breeze" Jiraya Uzumaki beamedas he walked through the village with his sensei and teamateKazuki Uchiha '_just like his old man' _Konohamaru thought as they got closer and closer to the resturantwhere they were to celebrate and meet the final member of the team who had not made it past the preliminarys of the Chunin exam. "People really are expecting alotout you two especially so you can't stop getting stronger just yet" Konohamaru explained to the duo "I don't plan on slowing down even a little" Jiraya said assincere as he had ever said anything. They finally made it to the resturant for their Barbeque and met the final member "You guys just wait next time the Chunins come around _i'll _be the top graduate and then become a Jonin before either of you" Jiraya smiled as he aprroached Sarah Inuzuka _'how can she look so much like her mother Ino yet __act just like Kiba her father? _Kazuki wondered "Oh Hi Jiraya congradulations on making Chnin and top of your class at that, Oh thanks Sarah" Jiraya said mockinglySarah laughed and punched Jiraya in the arm "So, we still on for tomarrow night?" she asked Jiraya who smiled and nodded his head "Get a room you two i thought wewere here for barbeque" Kazuki interupted. _Damn you Kazuki _Jiraya thought but said nothing as they sat down to enjoy their meal

"So top of your class and a fresh Chunin huh?" Naruto Uzumaki teased his son from the front porch as he walked through the yard"Yeah dad, you were there"Naruto chuckled "I suppose i was" Jiraya was suddenly a little subdued ,Naruto must have noticed and asked "what is it son" Jiraya sighed"Well I need to learn some new Jutsu Konohamaru sensei said that I couldn't stop getting stronger that a lot of people were counting on me" Naruto placed his handunder his chin as his son came up the stairs to lean up agianst a pillar on the porch standing by his father "Well" his dad admitted "you could undergo sage training, Ma and Pa offered totrain you the day you were born and it's a lot of power that will be added to your jutsus" Jiraya thought about it for a moment and then looked up at his father through his lightHuyga eyes the only feature of his not identical to the fourth and especially the sixth hokage. "Well Jiraya what do you think" his mother Hinata now Uzumaki interjected"I'd love to but-" "But nothing the village is as peaceful as ever and we have a load of fresh new Chunins to help keep it that way" Jiraya shook his head in defeat "OkI'll leave the day after tomarrow." he relented"

"So Naruto's boy beat you in the final round of the Chunins? Well he is his father's son, and you did excellentson" Kazuki Uchiha smiled and wished his father would shut up about Jiraya beating him and just the chunin exams as a whole "Yeah Uncle Naruto helped him honehis teleportation and he is already a master of the gentle fist thanks to that Neji guy" Kazuki described the fight knowing full well both his parents had been there"Yeah I remember when Naruto pummeled Neji in a huge upset at our first Chunins" Kazuki looked dumbfounded as his father never talked about anything from his early yearsas a shinobi "Son your a Chunin now so I think it's time you knew a little bit about what kind of person your father used to be" Sasuke said biting down hard on his bottom lip"I was a very hate filled individual-" "Sasuke!" Kazuki's mother snapped as she placed her arm around her husband's shoulder. every time he saw his mom he was thankful hehadn't inherited her hair. "No no, he's old enough now he should hear the plight of the Uchihas" Sasuke told Sakura brushing off her hand, and so Sasuke started with Itatchi's sacraficeand ended with his own return to the village in the absolutely most horrific tale ever told in the Uchiha house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

The following day was a blur of good byes, good lucks, and a few good natured challenges for Jiraya. as he wrapped up the almost all of his farewells he head for the last and most important two, Kazuki Uchiha was first. "So the day after tomarrow then?" Kazuki asked halfheartedly from his seat on his porch "Um yeah" Jiraya answered "is somthing the matter Kazuki?" Kazuki stood up "No why do you ask? Good look with your training." He said as he vanished off through the yard 'What has him all out of sorts?' Jiray wondered 'Whatever i have to make it to Sarah's before six or she'll pummel me' he reminded himself on his way out through the front door "Jiraya where did Kazuki go" Sakura asked as he walked through the living room. Jiraya answered with no more than a simple shrug of his shoulders as he hit the yard running, his watch reading '5:52'

'OH MAN' Jiraya thought as he rolled to his right, scrambled to his feet, and prepared to vault over the next attacker. He saw an opening in the thrawng of sharp claws and fangs after his leap and sprinted foward finally he made it to the front door of Sarah's house. Kiba Inuzuka laughed from inside looking out his window, Jiraya knocked and he put on a very serious face. "You here for Sarah?" he asked opening the door Akamaru at his side. "Um- uh yes sir" he said looking at his feet "Well you just better-" and then Jiraya was saved "Dad" Sarah chided "try not to be so over protective besides Chance will be with me" and that was Kiba's only comfort, that a pup of Akamaru would be watching Sarah and especially Naruto's boy. "Well let's go chance" she called to the white pup at her feet " Oh and dad tell mom i'll be back around eight to work on that mind distraction justsu she wanted to show me" "Yeah sure" he said on auto pilot as he called to Daisuke "Don't let them out of your sight" he instructed Sarah's twin brother. As Daisuke turned to follow them Kiba grabbed his arm " But don't let them know your watching them."

As Jiraya and Sarah walked to Itchi Raku Ramen Jiraya leand towards Sarah and said " You don't come from a very subtle family" but before Sarah could answer he was gone. He had telported directly behind Daisuke who was pretending to be window shopping a few stores back "Kiba send you?" he said nonchalantly "Holy-" daisuke started to shout and Jiraya covered his mouth "A-da-da come on man there are kids out here" he said with a smile " Get lost man, this is our last night together for a while, let us have a couple hours and she'll be home by eight and besides" he started sarcasticly " I already told you goodbye" and with that Jiraya and Sarah had their last meal together untill after Jiraya got back from Mt. Mioboku.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

"Ma-han this is ridiculous" Jirays said from the highest needle point rock formation in sight. "Haha Jiraya-boy it's deja vu all over agian" Pa said definately feeling the nostalgia "But you are learning far quicker than either your father or your name sake" Jiraya did his best to stifle a dumb grin , to no avail, at the major ego inflation "Well I guess my progress is thanks to them" Pa smiled from his position on the needle point " Aye but it's also thanks to them that I know there isn't a single modest bone you your body unless it comes from your Huyga side 'hmm that reminds me' he thought 'I cant wait to see the byakugan and gentle fist backed up by all the nature chakra' he quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought for now. "Well then let's head back Ma was preparing some grub" he said with a knowing smile on account of how humans felt about toad cuisine.

Kazuki sat slouched up agianst tree casually throwing kunai into the trunk of an adjacent tree. A million different things racing through his mind, all about his father. Just when he thought he would never be able to forgive him "Oi, you know this area is closed off don't you?" Said an all to familiar voice from above. His first thought was Jiraya then he realized he was off becoming an even stronger ninja than before and Kazuki realized just who was perched on the limb of the tree "I'm sorry lord Hokage I'll just be going then" as Kazuki got up to leave Naruto dropped from the limb to land directly in front of Kazuki "Not so fast there" He said almost condisendingly but friendly enough. "Well?" Kazuki said with a hint of venom behind it "Do you need somthing?" Naruto couldn't withstand the urge to laugh out loud at the bitter family resemblance. Kazuki tilted his head part in anger and part in just plain confusion "The spitting image of you father" Naruto explained. "Dont!" Kazuki shouted then caught his tounge as he realized that he was still talking to the Hokage. "Pleased do not compare me to the likes of him". It was now Naruto's turn to tilt his head in confusion "Don't compare you to-? What the hell are you talking about kid?" "That snake who I call father for far to long" He spat. Naruto understood right away "Listen kid that was along time ago and I'm sure Sasuke is still beating himself up about it but he paid his dues and the village forgave him and so should you. Resentment never made any body any friends". "Lord Hokage-" "And what is with this 'Lord Hokage' stuff it's been Uncle Naruto since you were born" Naruto interupted "Right, Uncle Naruto why didn't you tell me?" "Wasn't my place to" Naruto countered flatly " Kazuki sighed " Guess your right, I just feel like the rug has really been pulled out from under me on this one I mean my whole life I have set my standards to two people you and HIM" he said the last word like he was mad at it " Two good choices I suppose" Kazuki got up to leave " Kazuki," Naruto called " just let this one go" Kazuki turned around " And why should I?" he demanded " Because you'll gain nothing if you don't. Besides if Kabuto, Orochimaru and worse yet Tobi hadn't been manipulating him he would have never... Well you know I guess your father really is-" "Kabuto Yakashi, the reanimation user?" Kazuki interjected "Aye he used Sasuke's love for his cla-" once agian Kazuki cut him off " He's a bingo target" Naruto smiled "No kidding?" and so after a few questions about how Kazuki got a hold of a bingo book Naruto agreed to let him go on a recon mission to hunt for Kabuto and what ever number of guinea pigs he currently had in stock as long as he agreed to forgive Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

The next few weeks saw Jiraya start to wrap up his training and Kazuki came to forgive his father. Naruto had been looking over people to send on this Kabuto recon team along with Kazuki and it seemed like the whole village was working away like a well oiled machine. Over time though the villagers began to miss Jiraya's pressence, no one more so than Sarah. "He should be back soon" she would say half to herself half to whoever was just as fall had begun to creep up on the fleeting summer at the height of the lunchtime rush the word had finally come that Jiraya was now a sage and would be returning to his home.

So Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Sarah, and even Kazuki were gathered atop the Hokage building waiting for Naruto to summon Jiraya. "Summoning Jutsu" Naruto announced as he drove his hand onto the roof summoning Pa and Jiraya with a plume of blue smoke. Pa stayed long enough to catch up with Naruto, crack a bad joke or two about Jiraya's Training and was off back to Mt. Mioboku.

The next morning was peaceful all across the village, except for the Hokage's office that is "I'm telling you he's not there" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto massaged his temples and looked up at Sasuke "I'm sorry, now what?Who isn't where or whatever it is your yelling about?" Sasuke took on the look of an incredibly pissed off man "MY. SON. IS. NOT. AT. HOME." Sasuke reiterated. "Oh yeah" Naruto chuckeled "I sent him on a recon mission gathering information on Kabuto" a million questions raced through Sasuke's mind first and formost "Kabuto's back?" Naruto sighed "I don't know. Hence your son's mission" "But isn't Kabuto a bit of a heavy hitter for a green Chunin" Naruto agian felt the exasperation of anyone trying to explain anything to an Uchiha. "Oh yes terribly so" Sasuke seemed like he was going to interupt but Naruto raised a finger "That's why he's with two Jonin" Sasuke felt some what aliveated when he asked "Who?" "Neji and Shino" Naruto informed him. "I'll get Kiba and go as -?" now it was Naruto doing the interupting "I don't know, reinforcements left five minutes ago through the East gate, if you hurry you can catch them. Bye Sasuke" he said looking down at the lumbering stack of paper work residing on his desk. And with that Sasuke took off towards the East Gate Naruto began to laugh while staring at his desk "Oh... he'll be pissed" he told himself.

Sasuke leapt from tree limb to tree limb in persuit of the back up squad, assuming it would most likely be Jonin like Kiba and Lee but to his disdain he saw three Genin running through the forest. 'don't tell me' he thought as he jumped to ground level to land in front of the Hidden Leaf Genin. "Are you guys-?" he was interupted by none other than Sarah Inuzuka " The calvary" she declared. Sasuke examined the team, Sarah and Daisuke and in the rear an unmistakable ridiculous blue/green jump suit but the master of the drunken fis Rock Lee was not waring it, it was indeed being wore by his equaly goofy apprentice. Suddenly with out even realizing it, all Sasuke's optimism about this mission died.


End file.
